


Das Geheimnis eines guten Essens

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Pairing: --- Johnlock ----  Mrs. Hudson ergreift eine gute Chance Sherlock und John endlich den entscheidenden Schubs in die richtige Richtung zu geben. Mit ungewöhnlichen Methoden und Hilfe ihrer alten Freundin.





	1. Chapter 1

Alice Greenwood kam nicht oft zu Besuch, obwohl sie nur zwei Straßen weiter wohnte.  
Sie und Mrs. Hudson waren zwar alte Freundinnen, doch sie neideten sich nicht nur die Männer, Schnäppchenkostüme und Rezepte, sondern auch ihre Untermieter.  
Seit Sherlock Holmes und John Watson bei Mrs. Hudson eingezogen waren, hatte Alice bisher nicht einmal die Bakerstreet 221 betreten. Dann aber traf sie Mrs. Hudson auf der Straße, als sie zum Einkaufen ging.

„Martha! Wie geht es dir?“, rief die Dame in einem lachsfarbenem Kostüm von der anderen Straßenseite und Mrs. Hudson wedelte eigentlich automatisch mit der Hand, denn sie war immer freundlich und höflich. Erst da erkannte sie Alice Greenwood und die Runzeln wurden ein wenig tiefer. Aber da kam Alice schon auf sie zugelaufen.  
„Alice!“, begrüßte sie Mrs. Hudson und lächelte charmant.  
„Hast du das Neuste schon gehört?“  
Mrs. Hudson riss begierig die Augen auf, denn ab einem gewissen Alter war man für den Klatsch der Straße sehr anfällig.

„Was denn? Dass Mister Rump nun mit einem Transvestiten zusammenlebt? Das weiß ich schon, meine Liebe ….“, kicherte Mrs. Hudson und winkte ab.  
„Nein, nein, Martha …. Viel besser! Ich habe jetzt auch zwei neue Untermieter! Zwei junge Männer! Genau wie du ….“  
Mrs. Hudsons Lächeln fror ein wenig ein und sie sagte nichts, denn sie war sprachlos. Irgendwie waren Alice und sie ja schon immer Konkurrenten gewesen, wenn es um gewisse Männer ging. Aber dass sie sich nun auch zwei junge Männer als Untermieter gesucht hatte, das ging eindeutig zu weit.

Alice sah sie triumphierend an und wartete mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln auf Marthas Antwort.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das finden soll, Alice.“, erbarmte sich Mrs. Hudson nun zu einer schwachen Antwort und sah ein zufriedenes Leuchten über Alice Greenwoods Gesicht huschen.  
„Aber keine Angst, sie sind ganz anders wie dein Mister Holmes und sein … sein …“  
„Freund.“  
„Nein, das Wort habe ich nicht gesucht… sein ….“  
„John Watson ist Arzt.“, versuchte Mrs. Hudson noch einmal vorsichtig auszuhelfen.  
„Sein Mitbewohner. Ja, das meinte ich!“  
Das Wort „Mitbewohner“ hatte Alice so ausgesprochen, als spräche sie von einer Primaballerina, ärgerte sich Martha still, während sie ihr verkrampftes Lächeln tapfer beibehielt.  
„ Meine beiden Untermieter sind echte Männer. Sie tragen Karohemden, Jeans, derbe Schuhe und sie ….“  
„Müffeln?“, warf Mrs. Hudson gehässig ein.  
„Nein!! Ich wasche heimlich ihre Kleidung, obwohl sie das nicht wollen. Aber da sie den ganzen Tag nicht da sind, fällt das nicht weiter auf. Es ist immer so viel Dreck und komische rote Farbe auf der Kleidung. Erst dachte ich sie wären Maler aber der größere meinte, sie wären so etwas wie Jäger. Gut, ich habe mich schon gefragt, was man mitten in London jagt. Aber sie sind ja immer unterwegs und mein gekochtes Essen verschwindet in riesigen Portionen in ihnen, als würden sie den ganzen Tag schwer arbeiten. Aber sie sind sehr nett und ich fühle mich sicher, wenn sie im Haus sind.“

„Sind die beiden …?“ Mrs. Hudson glaubte, etwas gefunden zu haben, um Alice zu übertrumpfen.  
„Was sind sie?“ Verständnislos sah Alice sie an.  
„Ein Paar?“ Das Gesicht Mrs. Greenwoods fiel ein wenig zusammen und sie seufzte.  
„Sie sind wohl Brüder. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht sagen sie das auch nur. Irgendwie sehen sie sich nicht so ähnlich und sie scheinen sich sehr nah zu stehen. Zu nah, wenn du mich fragst!“  
„Aha!“, sagte Mrs. Hudson entschieden und man konnte ihr deutlich die Freude über den scheinbaren Sieg anhören.  
„Aber deine Beiden sind doch auch kein Liebespaar!“, ekelte Alice zurück.  
„Woher willst du das wissen, Alice? Du kennst sie doch gar nicht.“  
„Nein, nicht persönlich. Aber die Gerüchte in der Straße sagen das und vor allem Mr. Barlett von gegenüber hat ein gutes Auge für so etwas.“ Nun grinste Alice wieder herausfordernd.  
„Mr. Barlett! Ich bitte dich, Alice!“ Mrs. Hudson war nun verärgert. 

Schon seit sie John und Sherlock zum ersten Mal zusammen gesehen hatte, war sie sich sicher, dass diese beiden Männer sich liebten. Und nun kam so eine dahergelaufene Alice Greenwood von sonst woher (zwei Straßen weiter!) und glaubte, es besser zu wissen.  
„Warum kommst du nicht zum Essen, Alice? Wir laden Sherlock und John dazu ein und du kannst dir ein eigenes Bild machen?“, Mrs. Hudson hielt das für einen klugen Schachzug, denn sie konnte einfach nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, dass andere Menschen ihre beiden Untermieter besser zu kennen glaubten, als sie selbst.

Natürlich waren Mister Holmes und John Watson ein Liebespaar. Wenn Alice zum Essen kam, würde sie das sehen. Danach könnte und würde Alice Greenwood das überall herum erzählen und es würde jeder wissen.  
Mrs. Hudson hatte ein schwules Paar zur Untermiete!

Nicht, dass das heutzutage in London etwas Besonderes war. Doch für Martha Hudson war es etwas Besonderes. Immerhin war sie in den späten 60ern eine mutige Frau gewesen, die für Toleranz und Gleichheit eingetreten war. Sie war immer stolz auf ihre liberale Einstellung gewesen und allein darum ging es jetzt. Und darum, dass sie Recht hatte und Alice nur eine miese Kopie ihrer selbst war.  
„Fein.“ Alice Gesicht zeigte einen Hauch Verschlagenheit, der Mrs. Hudson aber nicht auffiel, da sie schon dabei war das Menü zu planen. Sie zupfte an ihren Locken.

„Ich rufe dich an, wenn der Termin steht.“  
„Mach das Martha. Aber warte ….“

Alice war schon am Gehen gewesen, blieb dann aber stehen und rief der anderen Dame hinterher.  
„Ich habe ein neues Rezept für Kräuterpuffer. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich gern dazu beitragen und wir kochen zusammen. Das haben wir schon lange nicht mehr getan …“  
Mrs. Hudson kam wieder ein paar Schritte auf Alice zu. Ihre Augen glänzten und sie lächelte, diesmal ehrlich und aufgeregt. Denn Alice hatte recht. Früher hatten sie oft zusammen gekocht oder gebacken und es war immer ein Heidenspaß gewesen. Irgendwann hatten sie sich so zerstritten, dass sie sich höchstens mal auf der Straße ansprachen. Natürlich ging der Streit damals um einen Mann. Genauer gesagt um Arthur Rump, der inzwischen mit einem Transvestiten zusammen wohnte.

Es war Zeit das Kriegsbeil zu begraben. Alice hatte den ersten Schritt gemacht und Martha stimmte zu.  
„Sehr gern Alice. Ich werde Doktor Watson gleich heute noch fragen, ob er und Sherlock am Sonntag Zeit für ein Dinner hätten.“  
„Melde dich, sobald du etwas weißt, Martha.“  
„Mache ich Alice!“


	2. Chapter 2

John Watson konnte nicht nein sagen, dafür sorgte Mrs. Hudson, indem sie mit ihren großen Augen blinkerte, als galt es ihr Leben zu retten. Zusätzlich legte sie bittend ihre Hand auf seine und ließ ihre Unterlippe leicht zittern, ebenso wie ihre Hand. Hoffentlich übertreibe ich nicht, dachte sie ein wenig erschrocken, als Johns Augen merkwürdig zu glänzen begannen. Doch da tätschelte er schon fürsorglich ihre Hand und sagte, dass sie selbstverständlich gern zum Essen kommen würden.

„Allerdings muss ich es Sherlock noch beibringen. Sie wissen, wie er ist.“, seufzte er und Martha verstand ihn, denn das war auch der Punkt, der ihr große Sorgen machte. John dazu zu bringen, an ihrem Dinner teilzunehmen war kein großes Problem. Aber Mister Holmes dazu zu bringen mit John und zwei alten Damen zu speisen, war in etwa so, als wenn Alice Martha zu einem Bungeesprung überreden wollte.  
„Sagen Sie ihm, zur Feier des Tages.“, unterbreitete Mrs. Hudson ihren Vorschlag.  
„Was gibt es denn zu feiern?“, fragte John nach und Mrs. Hudson schmunzelte. Der Arzt war so niedlich, wenn ihm das Offensichtliche nicht auffiel.   
Apropos offensichtlich. Natürlich wusste Mrs. Hudson genau, dass es zwischen Sherlock und John bisher keine körperlichen Intimitäten gegeben hatte. Immerhin war sie fast den ganzen Tag im Haus und ihre Augen und Ohren funktionierten noch ausgezeichnet. Aber das war es nicht allein. Sie wusste einfach, wie man sich benahm, wenn man tatsächlich zusammen war, wenn man ein Liebespaar war.  
Dass Sherlock diesen John Watson liebte, war zwar nicht so klar ersichtlich, wie es andersrum der Fall war, doch Martha war zuversichtlich, dass es nur einen Anstoß bräuchte und alles würde dem natürlichen Lauf der Dinge folgen. Mister Holmes war eben nur ein wenig zu kopflastig und unerfahren. Schon mehr als einmal hatte sie doch tatsächlich überlegt, wie man den beiden Männern auf die Sprünge helfen konnte. Sie gaben doch so ein tolles Paar ab und es wäre schade, um jeden Tag, an dem sie „nur“ Freunde waren.  
Mrs. Hudson glaubte noch immer fest an die Liebe, genauso wie sie sicher war, dass John Sherlock liebte und dieser den Arzt.

„Denken Sie sich doch einfach etwas Nettes aus. Etwas, bei dem Sherlock nicht nein sagen kann. Ich werde mir viel Mühe beim Kochen geben!“  
Weder sagte sie etwas davon, dass Alice Greenwood auch dabei sein würde, noch hatte Mrs. Hudson ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie John Watson praktisch ganz dezent emotional erpresste und ihm darüber hinaus noch den schwarzen Peter zuschob Sherlock zu Tisch zu bringen.  
John rollte entsprechend die Augen, nickte aber folgsam.  
„Mir wird schon etwas einfallen.“  
„Da bin ich mir sicher.“  
Mrs. Hudson rauschte die Treppen nach unten. Erst an ihrer Wohnungstür fiel ihr auf, dass sie John ja gerade eine zerbrechliche, alte Dame vorgespielt hatte und nun war sie wie eine sportliche Twenty nach unten gehopst.  
Doch schon bevölkerten Bohnen, Steaks und Pudding ihre Gehirnwindungen. Es gab viel vorzubereiten.

Zwei Tage später klopfte es an ihrer Tür und ein verschwitzter John stand vor ihrer Tür.  
„Waren Sie joggen?“, fragte sie höflich nach und bat ihn herein.  
„Wasser?“   
John hatte noch immer nicht geantwortet, atmete aber schnell, als wenn er tatsächlich gerade 10 km gelaufen war.  
„Whisky?“, krächzte er stattdessen und Mrs. Hudson ging schmunzelnd an ihren Schrank. Jetzt wusste sie, warum der Doktor so fertig war.  
„Sherlock wird also wirklich mit uns essen?!“   
Sie klang noch ein wenig ungläubig, strahlte aber über das ganze Gesicht, als John, nachdem er das Glas auf ex getrunken hatte, nickte.  
„Es war Schwerstarbeit und es hat mich eine Stunde! … Mrs. Hudson … eine Stunde!! gekostet ihn zu überreden. Er kann ja so stur sein! Unglaublich.“ John erholte sich langsam und auch Mrs. Hudson begann sich zu entspannen.  
„Welches Argument hat ihn schließlich überzeugt?“   
Selbstverständlich war Mrs. Hudson neugierig und verblüfft sah sie nun, wie John sich nun in dem Sessel wandte. Offensichtlich war es ihm unangenehm darüber zu sprechen. Deshalb sagte sie schnell:  
„Oh … Sie müssen es mir nicht sagen. Es ist auch egal, Hauptsache Sie beide kommen zum Essen.“  
„Doch. Doch, ich muss es Ihnen sagen, Mrs. Hudson …“

John wurde rot, hielt ihr das Glas hin und sie schenkte schnell noch ein paar cl Whisky nach.  
„Ich habe ihm gesagt, Sie wären vermutlich … krank und wir würden Ihnen eine Freude machen, wenn wir zu ihrer Einladung kommen würden, denn es könnte die letzte dieser Art sein. Natürlich macht sich Sherlock nun Gedanken und Sorgen um Sie, in seinem Rahmen natürlich. Ich habe ihm aber gesagt, dass Sie auf keinen Fall darauf hin angesprochen werden wollen. Aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass er es nicht tun wird.“  
Der Arzt hatte rote Wangen und blickte ziemlich belämmert drein.  
„Aber John!“ Mrs. Hudson war zu Recht bestürzt, als sie ihn nun vorwurfsvoll ansah.  
„Ich weiß, Mrs. Hudson, ich weiß. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist, so etwas zu erfinden …“  
„Sie hätten wirklich nicht wegen mir lügen müssen, John! … welche Krankheit habe ich denn?“  
John sah sie erstaunt an. Wahrscheinlich hatte er mit einer bösen Rüge der alten Lady gerechnet.   
„Ähm .. . ich habe wohl etwas von Altersdemenz erzählt. Es tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid …“  
„Jetzt hören Sie auf, sich dauernd zu entschuldigen. Ich bin zwar der Meinung, dass man mit solchen Dingen keine Scherze macht, aber Sie haben es ja nicht böse gemeint und haben es ja nur getan, weil Sie mir einen Gefallen tun wollten.“  
„Das wollte ich, Mrs. Hudson. Und glauben Sie mir, ich habe es in dem Moment bereut, als ich es ausgesprochen habe. Aber da war es schon zu spät und ich …“  
„Hören Sie mir zu John: Sie beide werden zu meinem Dinner kommen. Wir hoffen, dass Sherlock mich nicht darauf anspricht. Wenn doch, weiß ich Bescheid und spiele mit. Aber nur für diesen Abend. Danach müssen Sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen und sich entschuldigen. Versprechen Sie mir das, John?“  
„Das werde ich! Auf jeden Fall werde ich das.“  
John seufzte und Mrs. Hudson nahm liebevoll seine Hand.  
„Sie sind ein guter Junge, John. Übrigens kommt noch eine alte Freundin zum Essen. Alice Greenwood.“   
Martha sah, wie Johns Gesicht wieder eine Ecke bleicher wurde und hatte ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen. Schnell goss sie sich einen kleinen Schuck Whisky in ein Glas und tat es John gleich, indem sie es auf ex austrank.

Dann endlich war es Sonntag und Mrs. Hudson war aufgeregt, als würde sie eine Party zu ihrem 20. Geburtstag planen. Es war aber nicht nur das anspruchsvolle Menü, welches ihr Sorgen bereitete, sondern auch das, was sie vorhatte.   
An diesem Abend wollte sie den beiden Männern einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung geben. Wann verbrachte sie schon mal so viel Zeit zusammen mit Sherlock und John? Wann hatte sie schon mal so viele Möglichkeiten ein wenig zu intervenieren? Wenn nicht heute, wann dann?  
Allerdings bereitete ihr Verdruss, dass Alice dabei war. Denn ihr hatte sie ja vorgeschwärmt, dass die beiden Männer mehr oder weniger ein Paar waren. Wie sollte sie das jetzt alles anstellen, ohne dass ihre Freundin Lunte roch?  
„Hach verdammt …“, murmelte sie und zuckte zusammen, als es an der Tür läutete. Das musste schon Alice sein, die ihr beim Kochen und backen half. Schnell nahm Martha ihre Kochschürze ab, denn noch immer hatte sie das brennende Bedürfnis hübscher auszusehen als ihre Freundin.  
Dabei hatte sie sich noch gar nicht für das Dinner umgezogen.

* * * * * * *

 

„Alice!“, begrüßte sie Mrs. Greenwood erfreut und taxierte die andere Dame sehr genau. Alice hatte sich wirklich heraus geputzt. Sie trug ein limonenfarbenes Kostüm, welches ihre Figur, die immer noch top war, gut zur Geltung brachte. Nun ja, sowie ihr gelbliches Gesicht, dachte Martha bissig und rief sich gleich zur Ordnung. Heute sollten sie sich vertragen, denn immerhin hatte sie heute eine heimliche Mission und da würde jeglicher Zoff mit Alice eher ablenken.

„Hübsch schaust du aus.“, sagte Mrs. Hudson deshalb nun anerkennend und ging voraus in ihre Wohnung. Mrs. Greenwood war im Flur stehen geblieben und sah nach oben.  
„Sind sie da?“, fragte sie mit einem neugierigen Blick nach oben.  
„Wer?“, erwiderte Martha, obwohl sie genau wusste, wen Alice meinte.  
„Na dein schwules Paar.“  
„Alice! Mäßige deine Stimme!“, fuhr sie Martha an und zog sie in ihre Wohnung.  
„Ja, sie sind da. Aber wir haben viel zu tun und keine Zeit zum Schnüffeln.“  
Als sie sich umdrehte, wedelte Alice mit einer Tüte vor ihrer Nase herum.  
„Weißt du, was das ist?“  
Mrs. Hudson besah sich die Tüte, ohne sie zu berühren.   
„Sieht nach einem Gewürz aus.“ Nun nahm sie es doch in die Hand und roch daran. Sie verzog das Gesicht.  
„Riecht aber … gewöhnungsbedürftig. Ist das … nein, Alice … das ist doch nicht ….“  
Geschockt sah sie ihre alte Freundin an, die triumphierend lächelte.  
„Du solltest dein Gesicht sehen, Martha!“, kicherte sie.

„Es ist das, was du glaubst. Mein Enkel war letzte Woche zu Besuch und als er ging, sah ich, dass das scheinbar aus seiner Tasche gefallen war. Natürlich wusste ich sofort, was es war. Schließlich war ich auch mal jung. Und du auch, wenn ich die Überraschung in deinem Gesicht richtig deute, Martha.  
Ich habe es aufbewahrt, um es Nic zurück zu geben, wenn er mich das nächste Mal besuchen kommt. Aber dann fehlte mir letztens Rosmarin für meine Puffer und ich habe ein wenig von dem hier genommen.“  
Wieder wedelte sie vor Mrs. Hudsons Nase mit der Tüte. Martha griff mit einer wackligen Bewegung den Kirschlikör aus dem Schrank und füllte zwei große Gläser damit.  
„Und du wirst es nicht glauben, nicht nur die Puffer sind fantastisch geworden, sie haben auch überaus gut geschmeckt. Ich hatte noch nie so viel Spaß bei den Abendnachrichten gehabt, obwohl das Schiffsunglück im nahen Osten ziemlich hässlich war.“  
„Alice!“, brachte Martha nun entsetzt hervor und trank ihren Likör auf ex aus.  
„Ach, nun tu nicht so, Martha. Du hast das Zeug doch sicher auch geraucht, in den 60ern …“  
So hatte sie Alice Greenwood wirklich nicht eingeschätzt. Und obwohl Mrs. Hudson einerseits erschrocken über die neue Alice war, die sie nicht kannte, fand sie es auf der anderen Seite aber auch zunehmend interessanter.

Natürlich hatte sie als junge Frau diese Droge entsprechend konsumiert, aber eher in Maßen. Der Geruch jedoch war charakteristisch und die Erkenntnis, warum Alice das Zeug mitgebacht hatte, sickerte langsam in ihren runzligen Verstand.  
„Du willst das doch nicht wirklich in die Puffer tun?“  
Mrs. Hudsons Stimme klang aufgeregt krächzend und ein weiteres Glas Likör floss ihre ausgedorrte Kehle hinab.  
„Warum nicht?“, grinste Alice nun und sah dabei 10 Jahre jünger aus.   
Zehn Jahre, die Martha überaus neidisch machten. Wenn Alice das konnte, dann konnte sie das auch.  
„Gut.“, sagte sie knapp und als Alice kicherte, lachte auch sie.   
Der Likör stieg den beiden Damen langsam zu Kopf und während sie alles für das Essen vorbereiteten, schwatzten sie, als müssten sie die letzten Monate, in denen sie Streit hatten, nachholen.

Nur Fragen über Sherlock und John beantwortete Mrs. Hudson nicht. Sie sagte immer nur:  
„Warte ab, Alice. Wenn du die beiden siehst, wirst du an nichts anderes denken können, als an Liebe!“  
Dabei schmunzelte sie mit geröteten Wangen und glänzenden Augen, während sie eine großzügige Menge des Grünzeugs in den Pufferteig streute.  
„Du musst es gut verrühren, Martha! Sonst klumpt es und einer bekommt die volle Packung. Ich möchte das nicht sein. Gib her!“  
Alice riss ihr fast den Holzlöffel aus der Hand, streute den Rest der Tüte in den Teig und rührte ordentlich. Für einen winzigen Moment bekam Mrs. Hudson tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber sie war schon so angetüttelt, dass sich die Gewissensbisse beim nächsten Glas Likör gegen Null bewegten.

Es roch schon sehr gut und die beiden Ladys deckten den quadratischen Tisch ein.


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs. Hudson hatte sich in ein Pflaumenfarbenes Kostüm geworfen, von dem sie glaubte, dass die Farbe ihr ausgezeichnet stand. Mit Alice Hilfe hatten ihre Haare auch die Form, die sie sich vorgestellt hatte, obwohl es ihr nicht leicht gefallen war, die angebotene Hilfe ihrer Freundin anzunehmen.  
Aber der Alkohol hatte sie schon ein wenig versöhnlich gemacht und so kicherten sie wie zwei junge Mädchen vor dem Spiegel. Martha konnte Alice sogar zu einem pinkfarbenen Lippenstift überreden, welcher grauenhaft bis gar nicht zu dem limonenfarbenen Kostüm passte. Doch das wusste nur Martha allein und darüber würde sie sich den Rest des Abends amüsieren. Ganz heimlich natürlich.

Dann klopfte es an der Tür und Mrs. Hudsons Herz schlug schneller.  
Oh Gott, oh Gott, dachte sie und sah vor ihrem inneren Auge alle möglichen schlimmen Szenarien, ausgelöst durch die „Kräuter“-Puffer.

„John, Sherlock!“, rief sie gespielt erstaunt, als sie die Tür öffnete. Alice hatte sie verboten mit an die Tür zu kommen. Sie hatte Angst, Sherlock würde augenblicklich umkehren und wieder nach oben gehen, wenn er eine weitere angetrunkene alte Dame sehen würde.  
John Watson trug ein helles Hemd und eine dunkle Hose. Er sah anders aus, als sonst. Schicker und doch wirkte er liebenswürdig wie immer. Er lächelte sie strahlend an und reichte ihr einen kleinen Topf mit einer exotischen Pflanze.  
„Mrs. Hudson. Vielen Dank für Ihre Einladung.“, sagte er höflich, während Sherlock eher missmutig neben ihm stand. Auch er sah sehr hübsch aus in einem dunklen Anzug und dem dunkelgrauen Hemd. Doch so kannte ihn Mrs. Hudson und war nicht überrascht.   
„Kommt rein, Jungs!“

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Mrs. Hudson?“, fragte Sherlock nun mit seiner tiefen, kühlen Stimme und musterte sie unverhohlen von Kopf bis Fuß. Martha erbebte ein wenig unter seinem Blick, weil sie sich versuchte zu erinnern, welche Symptome man als eine kranke Frau zeigen sollte. Schnell wackelte sie ein wenig mit dem Kopf und ließ das rechte Auge mehrmals zucken.  
Sie sah, wie John seinem Freund unauffällig die Hand in den Rücken stieß, als sie in die Wohnung kamen und schließlich murmelte Mrs. Hudson ein wenig leidend.  
„Wie immer, Sherlock. Wie immer. Alles ist in Ordnung.“  
Dann stürmte sie mit energischen Schritten voran ins Wohnzimmer. Alice Greenwood musste sie nun retten, dazu reichte hoffentlich ihre pure Anwesenheit.

„Darf ich vorstellen, meine Freundin Alice Greenwood. Sie hat mir beim Kochen geholfen und dieses Dinner ist praktisch unsere Versöhnung.  
„Versöhnung?“, fragte John neugierig und Mrs. Hudson schluckte schwer, während ihr Blick ein wenig panisch zu Sherlock zuckte.  
„Mister Rump, John.“, antwortete Sherlock auch sofort und ab diesem Augenblick wusste Martha, dass das Essen höchstwahrscheinlich eine Katastrophe werden würde.  
„Wer ist das?“, fragte John weiter neugierig, während er Alice die Hand gab. Martha fächelte sich unauffällig Luft zu und sah betreten zu Sherlock.  
„Wohnhaft in der Norwich 45, Rentner, begehrtes Subjekt von Mrs. Hudson und Alice Greenwood vor ca. 2 Jahren. Nun wohnt er mit einem Transvestiten, genannt „Barbie“, zusammen.“  
„Sherlock!“, hauchte nun Mrs. Hudson anklagend, obwohl ihr klar war, dass es so kommen musste. Doch wider Erwarten, schien sie die Einzige zu sein, die unangenehm berührt war.   
Denn Alice, schon ordentlich angeheitert, klopfte Sherlock zustimmend auf die Schulter.  
„Richtig mein Lieber, Mister Rump hat bekommen, was er verdient.“ Über diese irritierende Zweideutigkeit staunte Mrs. Hudson und John Watson, während Sherlock ein wenig angewidert auf die Hand der alten Lady sah, die seine Schulter scheinbar nicht los lassen wollte.  
„Setzt euch doch schon mal, Jungs. Alice und ich werden uns nun um das Essen kümmern. John, nehmt euch vom Wein oder was ihr auch möchtet.“  
Damit zeigt Martha auf die Bar und griff sich Alices Arm, um sie in die Küche zu ziehen.

„Meine Güte!“, flüsterte Alice, als sie in der Küche waren.   
„Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass die Beiden so heiße Schnittchen sind.“  
„Alice, kannst du dich zusammenreißen? Wir sind keine 20 mehr und sollten uns entsprechend verhalten!“  
Mrs. Greenwood verzog das Gesicht und seufzte dann tief, während sie die Teller scheppernd bereitstellte.

Beide Damen servierten zusammen die Vorspeise und Mrs. Hudson sah erfreut, dass Sherlock versuchte sich zu benehmen. Scheinbar hatte John ihn gut instruiert und so nervte er nicht mit irgendwelchen Schlussfolgerungen. Allerdings sah der Arzt ihn ab und zu scharf an und Martha argwöhnte sogar, dass John seinen Freund hin und wieder unter dem Tisch trat.  
Alice sah mehr als einmal grinsend in ihre Richtung, als sie die Hummersuppe aßen.

John Watson erwies sich als höflicher Gesprächspartner, der die beiden Damen ausgezeichnet unterhielt. Als Alice jedoch das Gespräch auf ihre Blähungen brachte, räusperte sich John betreten und Martha warf ihrer Freundin einen bösen Blick zu, den sie nur mit einem Schulterzucken beantwortete. Sherlock hatte bisher nicht allzu viel gesagt, doch nun sprach er zu Mrs. Hudsons Verdruss.

„Ihnen geht es wirklich gut, Mrs. Hudson?“, fragte er nun wieder und bohrte seine scharfen Augen in ihr Gesicht. Martha wurde es heiß, denn natürlich dachte sie an Johns Lüge, die sie nun weiterführen musste.  
„Ja natürlich. Wollen Sie etwa sagen, ich sehe schlecht aus?“ Sie versuchte so Sherlocks Anstandsgefühl anzusprechen, wusste jedoch, dass es ein sinnloses Unterfangen war. Sie hörte Alice in die Serviette schnaufen und wusste, dass es ein boshaftes Kichern war. John räusperte sich wieder, ziemlich auffällig, doch Sherlock kümmerte sich einen Dreck darum.  
„Sie sehen aus wie immer, Mrs. Hudson. Nur laden Sie uns nie zum Essen ein. Schon gar nicht zu so einem Essen und schon gar nicht mit einer Person, der sie am liebsten das grauenhafte Kostüm in Fetzen reißen würden. Die Suppe ist übrigens auch versalzen. Sind sie verliebt oder hat ihre Freundin sie gewürzt, der sie den Lippenstift aufgedrängt haben, damit es die Farbkombination unmöglich macht?“

„Sherlock!“  
Dieser empörte Ausruf kam gleichzeitig aus Johns und Marthas Mund und Alice starrte nur mit tropfendem Löffel und großen Augen von einem zum anderen.  
Mrs. Hudson sprang auf und begann die Teller abzuräumen, obwohl Alice noch aß. Sie riss ihr mehr oder weniger den Teller unter dem Löffel weg.  
„Kommst du Alice? Der zweite Gang wartet!“   
Sherlock sah ihr verständnislos hinterher und aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie Alice aufstehen, die ihr in die Küche folgte. Sie sah aber auch, wie John aufstand und insgeheim freute sie sich, dass Sherlock nun die Leviten gelesen bekam. Auch wenn es gar nichts nützen würde. Aber so war er eben, „ihr Sherlock“, dachte sie ein wenig stolz.

„Eigentlich wollte ich …“, begann sie, als die beiden Damen in der Küche waren, doch Alice packte sie am Arm.  
„Psssst, sei still!“  
Bewegungslos standen Martha und Alice in der Küche und lauschten.  
„Du hast gesagt, ich soll mich benehmen wie immer!“ Ein ganz klein wenig klang Sherlock nun anklagend und trotzig.  
„Aber du kannst doch nicht ….“  
Mehr verstanden sie nicht, denn John senkte die Stimme.  
Alice sah sie nun an und aus irgendeinem Grund brachen die beiden Ladies in Gekicher aus, obwohl doch die „Kräuter“-Puffer jetzt erst kamen.

„Eigentlich wollte ich die Puffer nicht servieren, Alice. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber jetzt, nachdem sich Sherlock mal wieder wie die Axt im Walde benommen hat … und ehe du fragst, ja, er ist immer so! … habe ich kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr. Wir sollten uns aber beim Essen zurückhalten.“  
„Ach was, Martha … so viel ist da nicht drin. Ich hatte das letzte Mal die gleiche Menge und habe alles allein gegessen.“  
„Ich weiß nicht …“  
„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Das sind Männer, die können das ab. Und wenn wir Glück haben, knutschen sie vielleicht sogar heute noch.“, kicherte Alice und rührte in der Sauce.  
„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte Mrs. Hudson beunruhigt nach.  
„Na glaubst du, du kannst mir etwas vormachen, Martha? Hast du den guten Mister Rump vergessen? Diese beiden Männer da draußen lieben sich, so viel ist mal klar und ich gebe dir völlig recht. Aber wenn die beiden sich schon jemals geküsst haben, fresse ich einen Besen!“

Mrs. Hudson seufzte. Alles ging schief. Nun hatte Alice auch noch heraus bekommen, dass sie gelogen hatte.  
„Aber wir weder dafür sorgen, dass sie sich heute noch unglaublich toll finden!“  
Alice klang wie ein Feldwebel, als sie die Puffer auf den Teller türmte.  
„Wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben darf: spar mit dem Fleisch, dann essen sie mehr davon!“   
Sie hielt den übervollen, dampfenden Teller vor Marthas Nase und die konnte nichts gegen das Grinsen tun, was ihr über die Falten kroch. Sie taten ja keinem weh. Es war nur eine kleine Rache. John hatte gelogen, Sherlock hatte sich ungebührlich verhalten. Da war es ja nur recht und billig, wenn sie sich einen kleinen Scherz erlaubte.


	4. Chapter 4

„Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, Mrs. Hudson.“, empfing sie Sherlocks Stimme, kaum, dass sie in den Raum kam.  
„Ach, schon gut.“, sagte sie großzügig.  
„Sie sollten sich lieber bei Alice entschuldigen. Ich bin das ja gewohnt, dass …“  
„Ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen, jetzt wo es Ihnen doch so schlecht geht …“ Sherlock klang seltsamerweise spöttisch und gleichzeitig provokant, obwohl sein Gesicht doch recht ausdruckslos war.  
„Sherlock!“, unterbrach John seinen Freund ermahnend.  
„Es tut ihm wirklich leid, Mrs. Greenwood.“, sagte John nun an Alice gewandt und setzte sich.  
„Ich kann selbst sprechen, John!“, sagte Sherlock nun gereizt und der Arzt verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie beleidigt habe, Mrs. Greenwood. Aber seien wir doch mal ehrlich. Dieser pinke Lippenstift und ein gelbes Kostüm ist doch …“  
„Es reicht Sherlock!“, unterbrach John ihn scharf und packte dem Detective gleich zwei von den Puffern auf den Teller.  
Alice und Martha wechselten einen Blick. Alice Augen blitzten belustigt, während Mrs. Hudson eher besorgt drein schaute.  
„Machen Sie sich da mal keine Sorgen, mein Junge. In meinem Alter muss man ein wenig Farbe auftragen, um überhaupt noch wahrgenommen zu werden. Soll ich Ihnen die Geschichte erzählen, als ich Ringo und Paul in der Kneipe nebenan getroffen habe? Damals trug ich die unglaublichsten Farbkombinationen ….“

Der Detective unterbrach rücksichtslos die unfassbar spannende Geschichte der alten Dame, denn nach dem ersten Bissen verzog Sherlock merkwürdig seinen Mund und Mrs. Hudson begann zu schwitzen. Alice erwiderte nicht ihren Blick, denn sie aß schon gierig am zweiten Puffer.   
„Es schmeckt eigenartig und die Konsistenz der Puffer …“, begann Sherlock, doch John unterbrach ihn sofort.  
„Die besten Puffer, die ich jemals gegessen habe! Ist das ein neues Rezept, Mrs. Hudson?“  
Sherlock hatte den Wink verstanden und kaute zerknirscht weiter, wobei er nachdenklich aussah und Martha war sich einen Moment wirklich nicht sicher, ob er alles wieder ausspucken würde. So ein verwöhnter kleiner Junge, dachte sie liebevoll. Der Stolz auf ihn ließ ihr mütterliches Herz anschwellen, als sie sah, wie er alles tapfer hinunter schluckte und weiter aß.  
„Ein altes Rezept meiner Mutter, mit viel Rosmarin, Beifuß, Liebstöckeln usw. Ich weiß, der Geschmack ist nicht jedermanns Sache, aber zusammen mit der Sauce sind sie einfach köstlich. Nicht wahr, Alice?!“  
Das letzte Stück des Satzes klang recht auffordernd und anstatt Alice fühlte sich John gezwungen zu antworten.   
„Sehr köstlich und sicher sehr gesund.“  
„Das sind Kräuter immer.“, murmelte Alice mit vollem Mund und als sie Martha breit angrinste, merkte die erst einmal, dass ihr die Lüge gar nichts ausgemacht hatte. Schnell spülte sie das Gewissen mit einem weiteren Schluck Rotwein hinunter.   
Sherlock aß schweigend und John sagte alle paar Minuten, wie vortrefflich es schmeckte, wie toll die Damen gekocht haben und wie schön die Welt manchmal sein kann. Den Rest der Zeit nickte er Alice zustimmen zu, sagte „oh“ und „aha“ und grinste, wenn er nicht kaute.

Denn während sie alle aßen, erzählte Alice unermüdlich ihre Geschichte. Selbstverständlich mit vollem Mund. Sherlock warf John mehr als einmal einen Blick zu, den Martha nur als hilfesuchend-genervt definieren konnte. John sah warnend zurück und Mrs. Hudson selbst, sah entsetzte, dass sich alle wie die Verrückten auf die Puffer stürzten. Sie hatte bisher nur einen halben gegessen, musste aber zugeben, dass sie wirklich ausgezeichnet, wenn auch gewöhnungsbedürftig schmeckten.  
Der typische Geruch hatte sich zum Glück nicht in einen typischen Geschmack verwandelt, auch wenn es recht würzig schmeckte und man doch recht lange auf dem „Gemüse“ und den „Kräutern“ herum kauen musste.  
Irgendwie war es eine gummiartige Konsistenz und man brauchte etwa fünf Minuten, um einen Bissen schluckfertig zu kauen. Aber alle spülten gezwungenermaßen ordentlich mit Wein nach.  
John ertränkte die Puffer außerdem in Sauce und Alice sprach ununterbrochen mit vollem Mund.  
Mrs. Hudson verdrehte die Augen, musste dann aber lächeln, denn wer hatte schon ein ganz normales Dinner erwartet?!

Sie nahm sich einen weiteren Puffer, und lauschte Sherlock, der nun vom aktuellen Fall erzählte. Dabei gab er unglaublich an und John räusperte und seufzte nun fast ununterbrochen. Aber Alice lauschte nur mit großen Ohren und auf eine seltsame Weise war Mrs. Hudson in diesem Moment sehr glücklich.

Schließlich waren nur noch 4 Puffer auf dem Teller in der Mitte und es war kein Zufall, dass plötzlich alle gierig mit der Gabel nach jeweils einem davon piekten. Irgendwie schienen sie schon Ewigkeiten zu essen, denn alles schien durch den aufwändigen Kauvorgang extrem langsam von statten zu gehen.  
Irgendwann hatte schließlich doch jeder einen leeren Teller vor sich stehen und Alice war die Einzige, die ungeniert ihren gefüllten Bauch liebevoll tätschelte, während sie Mister Holmes unerbittlich mit Fragen quälte.  
„Ich habe es an seinen Händen erkannt. Der Nagel am linken kleinen Finger war … war … “, versuchte Sherlock gerade eine Frage Mrs. Greenwoods zu beantworten. Er brach aber aus unerfindlichen Gründen seine Erklärung ab und alle am Tisch sahen aus einem kollektiven Zwang heraus auf ihre eigenen Hände. Es wurde plötzlich sehr still im Raum. Nur das Ticken der alten Uhr auf dem Sideboard ließ wissen, dass die Welt nicht zufällig stehen geblieben war und sie alle in einer bewegungslosen Zeitblase festhingen.

John ballte seine linke Hand zur Faust, mehrmals hintereinander, wobei er fasziniert zusah. Sherlock hob seine Hand nach oben und spreizte die Finger, um dadurch in die Lampe zu sehen.  
Mrs. Hudson tastete ihre Knöchel ab, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, sie wären zu Gummibällen angeschwollen. Und Alice holte eine Handcreme aus ihrer Tasche und begann sich eine große Wurst auf die Hand zu drücken, die sie enthusiastisch immer und immer wieder unter merkwürdigen Schmatzgeräuschen verrieb.  
„Der Braten war fantastisch, meine Liebe!“, flötete Alice dabei plötzlich in Marthas Richtung, die erst zusammenzuckte, dann das Kompliment aber gern aufnahm und zurück gab. Alte Streitigkeiten waren vergessen und ein zerbrechlicher Frieden war in das Gemüt der alten Damen eingezogen.  
„Ach Alice, du hast mir doch so gut geholfen!“, gab sie großzügig zurück und sie kicherten plötzlich im Gleichklang.

„Der Nachtisch!“, erinnerte sich Mrs. Hudson jäh und hielt inne, als sie sah, wie John zu Sherlock sah, der immer noch fasziniert seine schlanken Hände betrachtete.  
Alice räumte schon ab, als John zu seinem Freund sagte.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Sherlock? Du siehst so blass aus und deine Augen sind so …. blau“  
„Sie sind nicht blau.“, erwiderte der Detective sofort, aber nicht schroff, sondern er klang eher abwesend und nachdenklich.  
„Nein, du hast recht, Sherlock … sie sind …türkis und blaugrau …“  
„Das ist ein Unterschied, John. Sie können nicht gleichzeitig türkis und blaugrau sein. Auch nicht grün und blau und gleichzeitig grau. Grünblau hingegen schon. Obwohl, dann könnte man türkis dazu sagen. Doch im Grunde gibt es nur die Komplementärfarben. Also wären sie nur Blau oder Grün. Das ist ein großer Unterschied, John.“  
Mrs. Hudson sah irritiert zu John, dessen Augen an Sherlock hingen. Dann sah sie zu Alice, die nur grinsend die Schultern zuckte und mit dem dreckigen Geschirr in die Küche wackelte.  
Irgendwie fand sich Mrs. Hudson in den tiefschürfenden Gedanken wieder, dass es tatsächlich einen Unterschied zwischen blau und grün gab. Vermutlich ging es John auch so, denn sein Mund stand ein wenig offen, während er seinen Freund unverhohlen betrachtete. Sherlock hingegen sah immer noch seine Finger an und seine Augen verengten sich.  
„Mir ist es warm.“, sagte John plötzlich mit heiserer Stimme und Sherlock sah den Doktor nun endlich an.  
„Dann solltest du mich nicht so anstarren.“, gab er John den klugen Rat.

Mrs. Hudson beeilte sich, dass sie in die Küche kam.  
„Hurtig Alice, das Dessert! Es wird spannend … oh, ich kann es kaum erwarten. Sie schnappte sich zwei Schüsseln mit dem Nachtisch und ihre Freundin die anderen beiden. Kichernd nahmen sie wieder am Tisch Platz und zwinkerten sich unaufhörlich zu.  
„Es schmeckt gut, wenn auch ziemlich süß. Zu süß, wenn ich denn direkt gefragt werde …“, kommentierte Sherlock ungefragt, obwohl wirklich keiner seinen Kommentar hören wollte. John grinste zwar mit großen Pupillen, doch Mrs. Hudson sah genau, wie der Arzt unter dem Tisch nach seinem Freund trat. Stattdessen jedoch, traf er Alice, die aufquiekte.   
Verstört sahen sich alle an, dann sage John mit rotem Kopf zu Mrs. Hudson:  
„Das Essen war wirklich vorzüglich. Vielleicht kann ich mich ja mal mit einer Untersuchung ihrer Hüfte revanchieren?“  
Irgendwie merkte John nicht, wie absurd das klang und eine peinliche Stille entstand. Die dauerte aber nicht lange, denn plötzlich machte Alice wieder komische Geräusche in ihre Stoffserviette, was Martha eindeutig als „Wiehern“ bezeichnet hätte.  
„Nun …“, begann Mrs. Hudson und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich bei John bedanken sollte oder ihrem Lachdrang nachgeben sollte. Plötzlich hört man Sherlocks tiefe Stimme, die inzwischen ein wenig belegt klang. Nun starrte der Detective seinen Freund ganz ungeniert an.  
„Wunderschön.“  
Alice warf Martha einen auffordernden Blick zu, doch die konnte sich nicht von dem Schauspiel los reißen.  
Der Arzt hatte erst in einer Mischung aus Besorgnis, Belustigung und Neugier zu Sherlock gesehen, war jedoch offenbar wieder an dessen blaugraugrüntürkisen Augen hängen geblieben.  
So sahen sich die beiden Männer jetzt an und Sherlock wiederholte noch einmal:  
„Wunderschön. Warum ist mir das noch nie aufgefallen?!“ Er schien zu sich selbst zu sprechen, doch sein Blick glitt über Johns Gesicht. Weder sah er an ihm vorbei, noch war sein Blick nach innen gerichtet, wie sonst, wenn er manchmal nachdachte und dabei zu sich selbst sprach.  
John wurde tiefrot und seine Augen, durch die Puffer sowieso schon geweitet, wurden noch größer.

Mrs. Hudson wurde es ganz warm und das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht tat fast weh, so breit war es. Hastig griff sie nach Alices Hand, als die aufstehen wollte. Denn nichts durfte diesen Augenblick zerstören.  
Alice blieb sitzen, tätschelte dabei Marthas Hand. Mrs. Hudson wusste, es war ein reiner Moment, ein purer Augenblick der Liebe und sie war dabei.  
Johns Mund stand immer noch ein wenig ungläubig offen, als sich Sherlock zu ihm beugte, um ihn behutsam zu küssen, als würde er an einer fremden, vielleicht gefährlichen Frucht kosten.

Aus Alice Kehle entfloh ein kleiner, kaum zu hörender Quiekser der Aufregung und ihre Hand drückte fest die ihrer Freundin Martha. Sie beide sahen gerührt zu den beiden Männern, die gerade ihre Liebe zueinander erkannten und sie sich eingestanden.  
Martha traten die Tränen in die Augen und sie beschloss, dass dieser Moment Johns Lüge, Alice Gegenwart und all den Aufwand gelohnt hat.  
Irgendwann riss sie Alice jedoch aus ihrer Verzückung und die beiden Damen schlichen lautlos wie Katzen aus der Wohnung.  
Weder Sherlock noch John merkten davon etwas, denn sie waren in einen innigen Kuss versunken, der all die Zeit aufholen sollte, in der sie „nur“ Freunde waren.


End file.
